Little Angel
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Cerita singkat Yoongi yang sedang sakit dan sensitif hari itu, beserta pasangan NamJin yang dibuat repot oleh Jimin. [MinYoon feat. NamJin. MPreg, OOC] Didedikasikan untuk perayaan 4 tahun debut BTS. #4YearsWithBTS


**Little Angel**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Bangtan Boys (BTS) © Big Hit Entertainment. Seluruh anggota BTS milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi.

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Main pair:** MinYoon [Top!Jimin × Bottom!Yoongi].

 **Other pair(s):** NamJin.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini mengandung percintaan sesama jenis. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan terus mengguyur ibukota Korea Selatan. Tampak beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang meneduh di halte atau café terdekat. Pantulan cahaya lampu jalan yang terlihat di aspal jalanan kota Seoul yang basah menjadi pemandangan indah saat itu. Park Jimin baru saja keluar dari kantor BigHit Entertainment. Ia baru saja selesai membuat koreografi untuk boygroup yang akan segera debut beberapa hari lagi.

Jimin menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya. Hampir seharian ini kekasih hatinya tidak memberikan kabar pada Jimin. Jimin tahu pasti kekasih hatinya itu sedang _ngambek_. Meskipun begitu, Jimin tahu pemuda manis yang menjadi istrinya itu pasti sedang menunggunya di rumah.

Ya, Jimin memang menikahi seorang pemuda manis bernama Min Yoongi yang bekerja sebagai guru piano di sebuah tempat les ternama di Seoul. Jimin menikahi Yoongi di London sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya memang sudah merestui hubungan keduanya dan mereka memang sengaja melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya di London, Inggris. Awalnya mereka cukup takut dengan hubungan keduanya karena menikah sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu. Tapi, berkat dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka dan cinta mereka yang begitu kuat sehingga mereka tetap bersatu hingga saat ini.

Kembali ke keadaan semula. Jimin menjalankan _Lamborghini Murcielago_ miliknya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Mobil mewah itu membelah jalanan kota yang cukup sepi mengingat waktu yang semakin larut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar tiga puluh menit, Jimin sudah sampai di gedung apartemennya. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya menghormati petugas keamanan yang berjaga. Jimin mulai memasuki lift dan menuju lantai sepuluh, melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya dan Yoongi. Ia cukup terkejut begitu melihat Seokjin, tetangganya yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

"Jin hyung?" sapa Jimin dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Kau baru pulang? Ke mana saja? Tumben sekali pulang malam begini?" tanya Seokjin bertubi-tubi. Pria manis itu berdiri depan pintu apartemennya dan Yoongi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku habis membuat koreografi untuk boygroup baru, hyung. Mereka akan debut dalam beberapa hari lagi. Maaf," jawab Jimin. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Yoongi tiba-tiba sakit. Tadi dia sempat pingsan di tempat kerjanya. Dia lemas sekali dan aku baru saja merawatnya," jelas Seokjin. Jimin kaget dan panik. Yoongi itu jarang sekali sakit. Sekalinya sakit pasti sakitnya parah. Jimin buru-buru menggesekan Id cardnya. Baru saja ia akan masuk apartemen tapi, Seokjin menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kurasa Yoongi sedang sensitif. Tahulah, dia sedang dalam masanya."

"Masa apa, hyung?" tanya Jimin tidak mengerti. Seokjin terdiam sesaat.

"...kau tidak tahu, Jim?" tanya Seokjin balik.

"Jelas aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya," balas Jimin tidak sabaran. Seokjin masih diam hingga ia tersenyum pada Jimin sambil menepuk kedua bahunya.

"Tanya saja pada Yoongi. Sekali lagi, dia sedang sensitif. Sudah, ya, aku mau kembali ke apartemenku. Kasihan Namjoon yang baru pulang kerja langsung menjaga Namseok." Seokjin kembali ke apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sepi, tidak ada sambutan dari _tsundere_ Yoongi yang biasanya datang sambil mengusak matanya imut.

"Sayang?" panggil Jimin. Namun yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah suara orang yang dicintainya sedang muntah dari kamar mandi. Jimin berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Jimin..." lirih Yoongi. Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Yoongi _ala bridal style_. Ia mendudukan Yoongi di ranjang dan menyuruh pria manis itu untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Sayang, maaf aku tidak ada di saat kau sakit tadi. Aku sudah mengabarimu tapi, kau tidak membalasnya. Kupikir kau sibuk atau _ngambek_ ," jelas Jimin. Wajah Yoongi sedikit merengut.

"Itu benar, aku _ngambek_. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan membatalkan janji yang kau buat!" balas Yoongi dengan nada ketus khasnya. Tangan kiri Jimin membelai surai kehitaman Yoongi, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf, sayang. Aku diberitahu mendadak oleh pihak perusahaan kalau boygroup baru itu akan segera debut. Maafkan aku, ya?" Yoongi masih diam, tidak berniat untuk menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali atau untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan bilang agar pihak perusahaan tidak mendadak memberiku kabar seperti ini lagi." Yoongi masih terdiam, kali ini ia memainkan jari-jarinya.

Merasa diabaikan, Jimin menghela nafas pelan lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yoongi. "Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu sebagai permohonan maaf."

"Peluk aku." Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yoongi mendengus melihat suaminya yang masih membatu di tempatnya. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya pria manis itu. Jimin langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Yoongi, memeluk pria manis itu dengan erat. Jimin meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi, menyesap aroma _mint_ khas istrinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Jangan marah lagi." Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum, sangat manis sambil membalas pelukan Jimin. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jiminie."

Kedua insan itu terlarut dalam dunia mereka. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa rindu mereka, padahal mereka tidak bertemu hanya seharian ini.

Momen manis itu terhenti karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan mereka. Padahal Yoongi sedang menikmati pelukan suaminya. Manja pada suaminya tidak masalah, bukan?

"Oh iya, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau besok kita berdua jalan-jalan, hm?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku mau, Jiminie!" pekik Yoongi seperti seorang anak kecil. Ah, Jimin jadi gemas melihatnya sampai-sampai ia mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Yoongi.

"Jimin! Sakit!"

"Maaf, kau terlalu imut, sih, hyung." Jimin terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CUP!

"Ya! Park Jimin!"

"Iya, Park Yoongi?"

Ah, sial, pipi Yoongi memerah mendengar Jimin menyebut namanya. Meskipun sudah enam bulan mereka menikah tapi, tetap saja Yoongi selalu merasa malu - _sekaligus senang_ \- ketika mendengar namanya yang sudah berubah marga menjadi 'Park'.

"Aih, wajahmu memerah. Malu, ya?"

"Aku sedang kesal padamu, Park!"

"Eh? Bukannya namamu juga Park, ya?"

"Ah, berisik! Tidak usah pergi saja besok!" Yoongi menarik selimut hingga atas kepalanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum geli melihat Yoongi yang sedang merajuk seperti itu. Baru saja ia ingin berbaring di sebelah istrinya, matanya menangkap sebuah amplop putih dengan lambang salah satu rumah sakit Seoul ternama.

"Hyung ini amplop apa?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menurunkan selimutnya. Ia terkejut melihat Jimin yang nyaris membuka amplop dari rumah sakit itu. Dengan cepat ia merebut amplop putih itu.

"Sebelum kau membuka amplop ini, aku punya permintaan."

Dahi Jimin berkerut. "Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Besok kita akan piknik bertiga."

"Bertiga dengan siapa?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Untuk itu bukalah amplop ini." Pria manis itu menyerahkan kembali amplopnya. Jimin membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. Pemuda perak itu membaca setiap kata dengan teliti. Di sana tertera nama rumah sakit dan tanggal pemeriksaan, pastinya. Di sana juga tertera nama istrinya dan istrinya dinyatakan hamil. Iya, hamil.

.

..

Tunggu...

...

Apa?

"Hyung, k-kau?"

Yoongi tersenyum manis. Ia mengacungkan empat jarinya, "Usianya baru empat minggu."

Jimin masih terdiam dan menatap Yoongi dengan wajah _blank_ nya. Yoongi heran, apa suaminya tidak senang? Apa suaminya sengaja menikahinya agar mereka tidak punya anak selamanya?

"Jimin, kau kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yoongi. Sebenarnya pria manis itu sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ah, Jimin tersadar ketika melihat mata istrinya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak. Aku sangat senang, hyung! Astaga! Tuhan begitu baik memberikan kita malaikat kecil!"

Tiba-tiba Jimin menggendong Yoongi dan memutar tubuhnya, menggambarkan betapa senangnya mereka.

"Akhirnya aku akan jadi ayah!"

"Astaga, Jimin! Aku pusing!" Yoongi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Yea- Eh, maaf!"

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi. Ia melihat wajah Yoongi yang semakin memerah entah karena kesal atau malu.

"Tadi, aku pikir kau tidak suka. Kau memang berniat menikahiku, seorang laki-laki agar tidak memiliki anak," ucap Yoongi pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berniat menatap Jimin di hadapannya.

"Astaga, sayang. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukai dan menerima segalanya yang ada di dirimu. Tak ada yang tidak kusuka dari dirimu," Jimin mengelus pelan tangan Yoongi.

"Kupikir kau memang tidak suka anak kecil."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku menyukai mereka, sungguh. Apalagi jika mereka lahir dari dirimu."

Jimin tersenyum masih dengan tangannya yang berada di tangan Yoongi. Yoongi tertawa pelan. Meskipun ia sudah biasa mendengar suaminya menggombal, tetapi hatinya tetap menghangat setiap mendengarnya kembali.

"Oh iya, Jiminie, tadi kau bilang akan menuruti semua permintaanku, bukan?"

"Iya. Kau ingin apa, hm?"

Yoongi mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Bibir merah _cherry_ nya menekuk ke bawah. "Aku ingin makan _cheesecake_ , takoyaki, dan omurice. Takoyakinya yang dijual di perempatan jalan menuju tempat kerjaku itu! Yayaya?"

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar. "S-sayang, ini sudah pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit. P-pasti kedainya sudah tutup. Bagaimana kalau makan _cheesecake_ dan omurice buatanku saja?"

"Tidak mau! Kalau tidak ada takoyakinya, aku tidak mau makan!" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya dingin, sama seperti waktu pertama kali Jimin PDKT dengannya.

"Sudah malam, sayang. Nanti pagi sekali aku akan pergi ke kedai itu."

"Tidak, Jiminie! Sekarang! Se-ka-rang!" perintah Yoongi mutlak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet yang sedang dipangkunya. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin sedang sibuk menyuapi Namseok, bayi berusia tujuh bulan yang gembul-gembulnya.

"Keadaannya sedikit membaik. Yah, kurasa Namseok akan mendapatkan teman baru, ya, 'kan?" balas Seokjin sambil menyentuh hidung mungil bayinya.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Iya, Yoongi hamil. Baru sebulan, kurasa Jimin belum tahu," jawab Seokjin santai. Namjoon berpikir sebentar. Yoongi itu biasanya judes, ketus, dan kalau marah macam macan betina yang sebentar lagi melahirkan. Belum lagi Jimin orangnya selalu heboh, mirip dengan orang yang kebakaran jenggot. Apa jadinya kalau _mood swing_ Yoongi ditambah Jimin...HAAH!

"Joon-ah, berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

Suara bel apartemen mereka menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga kecil itu. Namjoon menatap ke arah Seokjin. "Siapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Bukakan pintunya."

Namjoon berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggerutu. "Aku mendengarnya, sayang! Jangan menggerutu!" seru Seokjin. "Iya-iya, sayang."

"Lho, Jimin? Ada ap-" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, Jimin langsung masuk ke apartemennya.

"Hyung! Di mana Jin hyung? UWAH! JIN HYUNG BANTU AKU! BANTU AKU MEMBUAT TAKOYAKI YANG ENAK, HYUNG!"

"Ya! Park Jimin! Jangan berteriak di apartemenku! Ada anakku! Dasar bocah bantet!" Yah, yang terakhir itu teriakan Seokjin dari ruang tengah.

'Sudah kuduga. Yang hamil istri siapa, yang repot siapa,'-Kim Namjoon frustasi ringan 2k17.

'Nak, appa senang kau akan hadir di antara eomma dan appa. Tapi, ini bisa menyiksaku, astaga. Uri little angel!"-Park Jimin calon appa baru 2k17.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN (2):** Buset! Ini apaan, dah? Tangan saya gatel mau buat MinYoon feat. NamJin, yha maafkan. By the way, **Happy 4th Anniversary uri Bangtan Boys! Wish you to be success in the future and ARMYs will always support you! Thank you for existing!**

Maaf VKook sama J-Hope gak muncul. Nanti kalau sempat saya buat sekuelnya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan kalau boleh...saya minta review, ya? Ehe, gomawo~!


End file.
